


You've Got to Hide Your Love Away.

by queenofsass



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, Gen, M/M, Music, Record store au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofsass/pseuds/queenofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura and Carol are frequent customers at the record store where James T. Kirk works.  On the busiest day of the year they bring Leonard "Bones" McCoy along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cry Baby Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anniedison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniedison/gifts).



Kirk yawned and scratched his stomach. In three minutes he would open the door on what should be the biggest sales day of the year, and in three minutes he would be ready. He straightened his shirt, unlocked the register and did his best to hide the album he wanted for himself. Company policy didn't allow for employees to check themselves out or to buy things before store hours, it didn't, however, forbid them from hiding the good stuff for later. They fudged the rules all the time, but they would be under scrutiny today so it was best to go by the book. Kirk also wanted to make sure he didn't jeopardize his chance at buying an original printing of The Beatles white album. It was a rare find and the price made the buy even better. He pulled open the sash over the door and was greeted by the sight of twenty or thirty people waiting in line. Kirk put on his best “i'm here to help smile” and ushered them in. 

The customer traffic stayed steady for a few hours, but around noon things started to get a bit crazy and Kirk was at his wits end. Sulu showed up fifteen minutes late for his shift with starbucks as usual. The excuse this time was the same one Sulu always had: Chekov. Instead of lashing out as he was wont to do he channeled all of his energy into ringing up costumers and answering questions. Kirk had to admit his frustration with Sulu's late arrival was a mix of stress and jealousy. Kirk was a man with few friends and even fewer romantic relationships, and having Chekov and Sulu's relationship thrust in his face made him more than a little unhappy. 

Kirk was not the kind to dwell on the negative so by the time his favorite customers, Carol and Nyota, showed up he was friendly and focused on wrapping up his shift. Kirk had never met a couple quite like them. Carol was a certified genius with a masters in physics and she was working towards a bachelors in chemical engineering and scoffed at anything that wasn't academic. Nyota studied linguistics and Swahili, fenced with Sulu, and attended every single home basketball game. They were both strong willed women which meant they argued about everything. There only shared passion was music as far as Kirk could tell. 

Kirk smiled, “Hello Carol. Uhura. What are you lovely ladies looking for today?” 

Carol smirked and rolled her eyes, “What the hell do you think we're looking for? A new sushi restaurant?” 

Uhura elbowed her, “Will you ever stop it with the snide remarks?” 

Carol ignored Nyota and gestured behind her, “We've brought a new person for you to meet. I'd say new customer, but I highly doubt you have any music that's his style.” 

For the first time Kirk noticed a man standing next to Uhura. Kirk would be lying if he said the slightly taller man wasn't intriguing. Looks could be deceiving, but, assuming they weren't, this guy was at least four or five years older than him, completely straight laced, and a perpetual grump. 

Kirk realized he'd been starring so he cleared his throat, “Hello. My names Jim Kirk, but everyone just calls me Kirk.” 

The other man stuck out his hand and, in a thick southern accent introduced himself, “The names Leonard McCoy. They all call me Bones though”. 

Kirk was almost positive he had just met the man of his dreams. There was something about the stereotypical southern gentleman that excited Kirk. He didn't even notice the knowing, and somewhat smug, look Uhura flashed at Carol. 

Kirk flashed a smile, “So why do they call you Bones?” 

Bones answered, but his face remained impassive, “I'm studying to be a doctor, and one day I made the mistake of telling these too that doctors used to be called “sawbones”. They found this hilarious and I haven't been able to shake the name. I've given up trying and accepted it.” 

Kirk chuckled, “Well, Bones, it's nice to meet you. What brings you into the store? Carol seems to think you wont buy anything from me?” 

“I know you don't generally carry my kind of music, but Carol and Nyota said you brought in some new stuff for today. I thought I might find a decent album amongst all this hippy dippy bullshit.” said Bones.

“Ah, a man after my own heart. I prefer the classics myself, but some of this stuff isn't too bad.” replied Kirk. 

Before Bones could reply Uhura interrupted, “Tell him about the Beatles album you got in.” 

Kirk could have killed her. He had told her about it when it came in yesterday because he knew they wouldn't be interested, but this Bones guy might be, and he was loathe to give it to him no matter how attractive he might be. Kirk forced a grin, “I'd be glad to.” 

Kirk came out from behind the counter and grabbed the album from it's hiding spot and pushed it into McCoy's hands. 

Bones looked at Kirk, “I can tell you're loathe to part with this.”

Kirk nodded, “Yeah. I planned on buying it after my shift ended.” 

“Dammit kid, you look like you're going to cry, and you don't even know if I can afford this. Med students aint exactly rolling in money.” 

James T. Kirk hadn't been called kid since he left the family farm in Iowa. He loathed any reference to his young age, but from Bones it felt like a term of endearment so he let it pass. Kirk told Bones the price of the album, and held on to the small bit of hope he'd been given by the older man. 

Kirk thought about the fleeting nature of hope when Bones responded, “That's a fair price. Hell, it's the best price I've ever seen on a first printing. I'm afraid I'm going to have to buy it.” 

Before Jim could answer Bones started up again, “I also think I might have to ask you to come listen to it with me. Listening to an album like this alone would be down right sacrilegious.” Behind him Uhura gave Carol a low five. It dawned on Kirk that he had been set up. 

The younger man was practically beaming from excitement, but he refused to give in that easily nor to just anybody no matter how amazing they seemed. He took the album from Bones so he could ring it up before answering, “I'd love to, but only if you answer one question. There is no right answer, but there is a wrong one.”  
Bones looking bemused, but he just said, “Alright.” 

“What's your favorite song?” asked Jim. 

The southerner looked startled, and Kirk couldn't really blame him. It was a silly question, but Kirk wanted to know the answer. Over the years he had learned that a persons favorite song could tell you what kind of person they are deep down. The only bad answer was no answer. 

Bones hesitated, “That's a tough question, but I'm sure you knew that. I would have to say, and this is an embarrassing admission so consider yourself lucky darling, it's Cry Baby Cry.” 

Kirk knew Bones meant nothing when he called him darling, but his heart fluttered in excitement anyway. He pretended to be unfazed and nodded,“That's not embarrassing at all. It's a good song. The white album has some of The Beatles strongest work.” 

The older man nodded in return and waited for Kirk to respond, which he did after glancing down at his watch, “I'm officially off work so I can come over now or...?” 

Bones smiled a lopsided smile and said, “That's be fine Jim.”


	2. Blackbird Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Kirk listen The White Album and reveal details about themselves.

Bones led Jim up a rickety set of steps to a third floor apartment, “Watch your step kid. Those boards are liable to give out without warning.” Bones pushed open his front door and kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket on the couch. 

Kirk slipped off his shoes and stood with his hands in his pockets waiting for Bones to tell him where to sit or stand or something. The other must have got the memo because he pointed to the couch, “I'll bring the record player in here. Sorry the place is a mess, but I don't get much time to clean. Make yourself at home.” 

While Bones was in the bedroom Kirk slipped off his jacket and surveyed the apartment. It wasn't a nice place; the wallpaper was faded, there were whiskey bottles and medical books strewn all over the place, and the couch sagged. Yet, somehow, it felt homey. There were pictures of a young girl, maybe six years old, all over the place. Kirk couldn't help but wonder who it was, (a sister, a cousin, a daughter) and if he'd read Bones wrong. 

Bones returned with the record player and sat it on the counter. Kirk motioned towards the picture of Bones and the girl on horseback, “Cute kid.” 

A change immediately came over Bones, his features relaxed a little, “Yeah, that's my daughter Joanna. I don't get to see her much anymore, not since my wife took all of Kentucky in the divorce anyway.” 

Kirk stuttered, “You were married?” 

The other man grunted, “Not for very long. I can't even hold a steady relationship anymore.” 

Jim nodded, refusing to think about the subject anymore, and cleared his throat when he saw Bones about to place the needle on the album, “So uh, you're really going to play it?” 

Bones looked at him like he was crazy, “I guess a lot of people buy these just to have them, but that seems idiotic to me. I don't play my records often, but I do play them. You just can't replace that sound.” 

Kirk understood completely. He wasn't a purist by any means, he had a huge collection of music on his computer, but he still preferred the pops and crackles that came with the vinyl. He sighed as the first notes of “Back in the USSR” rang out. This was as close to a religious experience as Kirk would ever get. Bones plopped down on the couch by Jim, but neither spoke for a long time. 

....

"This is probably my favorite song" said Kirk pointing to the next track.

A smile danced on Bones face as he turned to face Kirk, "I would have pegged you as a fan of the late psychedelic stuff. "

The blonde shook his head, "Nah. Those early, pure rock songs are special to me..."

Bones waited for Kirk to continue and eventually he did, "my dad bought me a guitar when I was like seven. It was just a cheap job, all we could afford, but I loved it. The old man he bought it off of through in a song book for free. It had all these old songs from the 50s and 60s. It was the kinda music my dad listened to so i recognized some of it. ". Kirk took a drink of the whiskey Bones silently offered to him and continued, I learned everything damn song in that book, but The Beatles always stuck out to me. Blackbird was the first song I learned. My dad loved hearing me play it, and, uh, I played it at his funeral so it's always stick with me." Kirk drained the glass in his hand and started looking to the side trying to wish away what he'd said. He had a habit of telling people too much.

The older man was startled by the outpouring, but he was glad Kirk felt safe enough to talk about it. He put his hand on the younger mans shoulder and squeezed. Bones knew words were futile but he whispered, “I'm sorry Jim”. 

Jim brushed him off, “It was a long time ago. I'm not even sure why I brought it up”. Kirk hopped off the couch and walked over to the window and looked out as if the movement divorced him from the conversation. Bones remained silent, not wanting to push his new acquaintance. Kirk sighed and forced away the negative thoughts. 

Bones stood up and lifted the needle off of the record, “I haven't eaten yet today, and I highly doubt you had time to either so, uh, you want to go grab a bite? There is a little pub down the road, it's cheap, and we'll have a chance to talk some.” 

A smile broke over Kirk's face even though his eyes remained sad, “Yeah. I'd like that. Hell, I'll even buy.” 

Bones clapped him on the back and the two silently walked to the door.


	3. Can't Buy Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Bones go out to eat and realize they kinda sorta like each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short!

Kirk grabbed a beer from the fridge and threw himself down on the couch. He flicked the cap across the room and thought about his dinner with Leonard McCoy; It wasn't long before he was smiling though there was no one there to see it. If he hadn't brought up his dead dad the night would probably have been perfect. 

They had talked about music, friends, alcohol and food. As it turned out they had more than a love of The Beatles in common. As far as Kirk was concerned Bones was the perfect person. Bones was a solemn kind of guy, but questions about his daughter and his old life in Kentucky made his eyes light up. The smile was infectious and before long Kirk was smiling and laughing too. The awkwardness of earlier was seemingly forgotten by both. 

After the two finished mountains of greasy pub food Kirk decided to make his move. He cleared his throat and placed his hands in his lap to keep them from shaking, “I know you said you weren't good with relationships. I'm not either, but the thing is, I like you. I've been here two years, and I haven't met a single person, male or female, that I've connected with until you. So, what do you say? Can I take you out on a date?”

When Bones didn't answer immediately Kirk started to back peddle. Afraid he had read the situation wrong he cursed under his breath and then said, “Damn. I thought you were -” 

Bones cut him off, “Listen kid, I like you, I really do. I'm just not sure it would work. I'm an old man compared to you, I've got a daughter, an ex-wife, and a mountain of debt with my name on it. I'm also an ass who fucks up everything I touch.” 

Kirk laughed, “If I cared about your age, your daughter, or your ex-wife would I have bothered asking you out? And don't worry, you can't fuck me up more than I already am. So come on, what do you say?” 

The older man hesitated so Kirk started talking again, “One date Bones. If it goes bad you can cut your losses and we can just be friends.” 

Bones nodded and blew out a sigh, “What do you have in mind?” 

Kirk didn't want to push Bones too much so he decided to invite him on a casual date that offered plenty of opportunities for both of them to bail if things went south, “Okay so I'm playing guitar at this charity benefit for one of my old professors, and it would be great if you'd come. Carol and Uhura are going to be there and we already planned on meeting up and going bowling after with a few other people. What do you say? Sound like an acceptable first date? 

“Sounds like a plan. I have to warn you though, I'm not very good at bowling. I can't seem to figure out how to get the ball to touch the pins.” 

Kirk laughed and put his hand on top of Bones', “I think I might be able to teach you a thing or two.” 

Bones stood up, “Come on, let me walk you home.” 

Kirk slung his arm around Bones, and, in his best Humphrey Bogart said “Louie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”


	4. you've got to hide your love away

Kirk stood just off stage with his guitar in hand. His hands shook as he scanned the crowd for Uhura, Carol, and Bones. His thoughts raced, “Did I pick the right song?”, “What if I play all the wrong chords?”, “What if Bones hates the song I picked or worse what if he thinks I picked it to impress him?”, and most importantly, “What if Bones is only here because he feels sorry for me?” This was the first time he had played in public in a long time, and the idea of standing in front of people and pouring his heart out in song was tearing him up inside. 

The sound of a roaring applause brought him back to reality. He listened for his cue and tried to steady his breathing while he watched the crowd. Carol was smiling and Uhura and Bones were laughing. Kirk couldn't help but notice the way the right corner of his mouth went just a little higher than the left. They had only known each other for a week, and already Kirk was dizzy in love. 

A disembodied voice belonging to Sulu rang out, “Now let's welcome James T. Kirk to the stage. He will be playing, “You've Got To Hide Your Love Away” by The Beatles. Is anyone surprised?” Kirk plastered a smile on his face and walked onto the stage, “thanks Sulu”. 

The room was deathly quiet when he sat down, or at least it seemed that way to Jim. “Here goes nothing”, he thought to himself as he placed his hand on the starting chord and fixed his eyes on the back of the room. Kirk took a deep breath, prayed to whatever gods were watching, and started singing. As much as he wanted to look at Bones and gauge his reaction he couldn't. He was afraid to even scan the crowd because he worried he would freeze up. 

Everything was fantastic, but as the old adage goes, nothing gold can stay. Kirk's voice cracked when he reached the halfway point, and he cursed himself for practicing until his voice was exhausted. Instead of breaking down, though he wanted to, he powered through. When he released the last note out into the air he felt his body sag and his voice leave him. 

When the applause greeted his ears he stood and permitted himself a glance towards Bones. He was smiling and clapping enthusiastically as where Carol and Uhura. He sighed to himself and exited the stage. 

Kirk and Bones held hands on the way to the bowling alley. When Bones complimented Kirk on his performance Kirk was only able to croak a quiet thank you to Bones. To his credit, Bones didn't seem to mind. He just squeezed the other mans hand and smiled at him fondly. Kirk was the happiest he had been in a long time. 

Bones didn't appear to be too competitive (unlike Kirk who wanted to win at all costs and wasn't above cheating) but he somehow managed to win most of the games and bets made on said games. 

Kirk croaked, “You've never played half of these people and yet you still bet on yourself. Why?” 

Bones laughed, “Well darlin' I've learned to always bet on the sure thing, and I'm the only constant I know.” 

Kirk shrugged, “You should bet on me.” 

Bones rolled his eyes and smiled at the younger man, “How do I know I'll get back what I put in?” 

Kirk looked him in the eye and managed to squeak out a reply, “You don't, but what's the point of living if you never take a chance.” 

Bones decided to push the worries out of his mind, and did the only thing he could do when the words failed him. He caught Kirk in a gentle kiss. It was only a few seconds, but to Kirk it felt like the world had shifted by the time Bones released his bottom lip. Kirk smiled as he ran his thumb over his lip, tracing the areas where Bones lips had been. 

Bones leaned into Kirk and growled in his ear, “Dammit kid, don't do that. It makes me want to kiss you again.” 

Kirk smiled, “Let's get out of hear so you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. I hope it was okay. If you want to talk to me about the awesomeness that is McKirk send me a message on tumblr (riversfall)


End file.
